Love Potion 8
by Belldandy'sKeiichi
Summary: Su creates the ultimate love potion and uses it on Naru! But the potion is too strong for her to control! R+R Plz!


Love Hina  
Love Potion # 8  
  
By: Belldandy'sKeiichi  
  
Note: [any text in here is a thought text]  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I did it! I did it!" exclaimed Su. "I finally…" "Hey! Shut up Su and go to sleep!" yelled Motoko. "Er… I finally made the…ZzzZZzzZZzz" Su feel asleep right then and there, this won't turn out well for the gang.  
  
Chapter 1: Su's love potion  
  
It was a new day, the flowers were out and spring was officially in. Keitaro, just had a horrible dream about bald people and Swiss cheese, woke up and slowly made his way to the bathroom. "God…never seen soo many people that like that crap…" Keitaro opened the door, dreamy-eyed, to see Naru on the toilet. "ERK…." "WHAT THE…" "Where's the food Shinobu?" asked Kitsune. "Don't worry, it's coming soon." Just then, Keitaro's body chased though the room and through the rest of the walls. Everyone stared at the holes in walls with wide eyes. "Well, we know that Naru and Keitaro are awake," said Sarah. Shinobu rushed to Keitaro's body. "Sempai?! Are you ok!" Everyone else ran over to him. "Is he dead yet?" Kitsune picks up Keitaro and slaps him left to right. "Come on big boy, snap out of it…" "Easy peasy lemon squessy…" Keitaro said in a cracked up voice. "Medic…" shouted Kitsune. Secretly, Su sneaked over to see Naru.   
  
"Hey Naru!" Su shouted. "Huh? O, what's up Su…" "I see that you did your daily pummeling of Keitaro for the day." "You kidding me? I don't think that was enough…" Su took out a little bottle. [Maybe it's time to test out my new invention…] Su giggled. "Here Here!" Su handed her the bottle. "It's a um…well…and energy drink, yeah, that's it!" Naru looked at it. "Energy drink? How do I know that you didn't poison it?" "Well…why should I give it to you while I can drink it myself?" "Then why don't you?" Su got hesitant. "Um…I already had one?" "O…ok…" Su was relieved and left her room. Naru again examined the bottle. "Huh…an energy drink…well I guess it can't hurt." Naru popped off the cap and downed the whole thing. "Well…that was refreshing…" Just then, she started to see everything in a fuzzy image. "Whoa…I don't feel so well…" Naru slowly headed to the floor and just laid there. Su peeked into the room. "Perfect…Naru has taken the potion, and as soon as she wakes up…her whole life will immediately revolved around Keitaro…for you see, I have made the ultimate LVOE POTION! BWAHAHAHAHA!"   
  
"Er…what happened…" Naru slowly raised from the floor. Suddenly, her heart started to beat hard and fast. [What's happening to me…I have the sudden feeling to see Keitaro…] Naru looked around. "Keitaro! Keitaro!" Naru ran though the house looking for him.   
  
Chapter 2: Naru, the hotheaded sex bomb?!  
  
"Hmm…so that's how you do that problem…" Keitaro worked. The door slid open and shut without Keitaro noticing. "Hey big boy…" Naru caught Keitaro by surprised by pressing her body against his back. "Ack!" Keitaro jumped and backed away. "What's up Naru…you scared me there for a minute." Keitaro notice something odd about Naru. [That's odd, she'll never get that close to me even if her live was at stake…] Naru suddenly snaped out of it. "What the hell are you grinning at Keitaro?" "What? Huh?" "In fact, what am I doing here in the first place?" Naru walked out of his room." "Freaky…" Keitaro just stared.   
  
[What was I doing in Keitaro's room. I don't remember a damn thing.] Then Naru again heart was pounding hard…and faster than ever. "What's happening!" Back in Keitaro's room. "What just happen?" Keitaro replays the whole scene in his head again when Naru called from the hole in the ceiling. "Keitaro…can you come up or a moment?" Keitaro lifted the board out of the way to see Naru in a tight red sexy dress. "I'm going out to get something in the market. Want to come?" "You can't go out looking like that!!!!" Keitaro yelled while blushing uncontrollably. Naru looked at him, then looked at herself. "What the HELL are you doing here!" Naru punching Keitaro back into his own room. "What made me where this?!? I don't have a dress like this!?!" Keitaro, now made a crater into the ground, started thinking. [What's wrong with Naru today…] Naru's head appeared through the hole. "Hey, Kei, what to come to the market with me? I just have to pick up something…" He looked at her. "Didn't you already asked me?" Naru stared. "Um…no, no I didn't. Now hurry up and get ready!" Su watched this at a distance. "Uh oh…looks like it still has side-effects…"   
  
Keitaro and Naru went to the market. "Now Keitaro, I'm just going to get something, don't go going off somewhere." "It's not like I'm going…hey! Pockey! Naru picked up her parcel as Keitaro bought a box. "Hey, Keitaro, what you have there?" "It's Pockey sticks. Want one?" Keitaro, already having a Pockey stick in his mouth. "It's ok…" Naru responded with a faint blush. "I'll just have some of yours…" Naru grabbed the current stick in Keitaro's mouth with her mouth. Keitaro, surprised and shocked, just stood there as Naru inched closer and closer to his mouth until the stick broke in half. "Mmm…that's good…" Naru smiled. [Ok…something is terribly wrong with Naru] Keitaro just stared at her blushing. "Staring like that can dry out your eyes Keitaro…" "Waaa! I'm sorry!" screamed Keitaro running away from the mad. "What was he looking at?" Naru wondered looking around.  
  
They were finally walking home, Keitaro, keeping his distance and Naru, wandering why he's keeping his distance. [God, what can bothering Keitaro this badly…] Naru wondered and looked at him. "I'm sorry!" Keitaro's instinct kicks in. The wind was blowing and neither of them brought a jacket. "Brr…it's getting cold today…" Keitaro looked at her. "Yeah, it is…" "Might as well keep us both warm." Naru quickly swooped right to Keitaro and snuggled against him. "Ahh! What's gone over you!" "Hey!" They both looked up to see everyone looking at them. "N-N-Noo! Sempai!" Shinobu started running. "It's not what you think!" Keitaro tried to calm Shinobu down. "So…you finally fell for each other huh?" Kitsune asked. "What?" Naru asked as she looked around to see Keitaro close to her and everyone looking. "Get AWAY from me!" she yelled and punched him down the flight to stairs. "Better get the first-aid kit…" Kitsune and Motoko left. "That's a lot of stairs that he's hitting…" Sarah watched as Keitaro bounced off each one.   
  
Keitaro, ready for a break, went to his own bath…yeah, the barrel. [Man, I wonder what has come over Naru today…She is acting awfully sex and seductive…] Keitaro thought and went blank. [Normally I would think is this a good thing…but, it seems wrong! Whoa, that's a first…] "Keitaro! Where are you!" [Ack! It's Naru! Wait, why is she looking for me although she knows I'm taking a bath?] "Keitaro!?" "W-W-What?" Naru's shadow appears near the door. "You ok? The water's warm?" "Um…yeah…yeah, I'm fine…Keitaro was reaching for his towel. Suddenly, the door swigged open to see that Naru, naked holding her own towel walked in. "Then let me join you…" Keitaro, immediately submerged himself into the water while holding his nose. "NARU! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!!!" "Come on, move over…" Naru begged. "T-T-THERE'S NO ROOM!" "I'll wash your back!" Naru tempted. "ACK! GET AWAY!" Keitaro violently shoving tissue paper up his nose to stop the bleeding. "NARU!" Shinobu yelled. "THE HOT SPRING IS READY!" Keitaro, now with mummified head, was trying to get away when Naru finally snaped out of it. "KEITARO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" She stared and looked away from him, noticing that she was naked also. "DAMMIT KEITARO! TRYING TO SEDUCE ME ARE YOU!!!" Naru kicking him right out of the balcony. "God, what's with him today…"  
  
Chapter 3: Something's wrong. Looking for the cure.  
  
"Now, I called this meeting because I want to talk to you..." Keitaro stared. Everyone was up in the attic for an emergency meeting. "Shouldn't Naru be here?" Motoko asked. "No, that's why I called this meeting…It's about Naru…Haven't you notice something different about her lately?" "Other than kicking your ass? No." responded Kitsune. "But really Kitsune, she's been acting differently today…" They remained silent when they heard her footsteps get louder and louder until they vanished. "I don't think it's right to gossip about Naru like this…" Shinobu said. "But lately, she's be trying to seduce me and doing these perverted things!" "I thought you're the one doing all the perverted things in the house." "That's not helping Sarah!" "Ok! OK! I confess!" Su yelled. "I'm the one you want! I did it! And I can do it again too!" "They looked at her. "What did you do to her?!" Su told them what she made and what it does. Keitaro, now putting two and two together realized that Naru still hates his guts. "But why does she just keeps on turning on a off?" Keitaro asked. "I guess that's a side-effect…" Everyone falls over. "But it seems that it's triggered when she see you Keitaro. And it breaks when one of us is heard or seen…I've been taking notes!" Su showed them what she wrote down. "You mean you used Naru as a genie pig and staked her?" "W-Well…that's not the point!" "I don't care! All I care about is returning Naru back to normal!" Keitaro told them. "SO you don't like her the way she is?" Kitsune asked him. "Well…she tends to scare the living hell out of me…" "Well since the potion is triggered when she sees you, all we have to do is blindfold her and make her wear it until I come up for a cure!" Su said. "Wouldn't she notice though?" "It's either that of cut out her eyes…" "Let's get that blindfold!" They rushed out.  
  
[I wonder were is everyone today…it's not like them just to leave me like this alone…] Naru questioned as she walked though the house alone. She opened the door to see everyone but Keitaro in her room, around a chair. "Hey! There you guys are! What's up?." Naru greeted but they just walked towards her. "Er…what are you doing? They are you all silent…WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO WITH THAT PIECE OF ROPE!" Everyone jumped Naru, tying her to the chair and making her wear a blindfold. "YOU GUYS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" "It's for your own good Naru…" Motoko told her. "For my OWN good?! What do you mean!" "We can't let you go anywhere Naru…" said Kitsune "But you have to let me go! I have to…" "L-L-Look for sempai???" Shinobu asked. Keitaro walks in with Su right behind her. "I think we found the cure!" Su exclaimed. Naru, turning her head to find out where the voiced were coming from. "Cure for what? O I don't care, just let me go before…" Then an eruption occurred which shook the whole Hinata House. Everyone that was near the door fell right out except for Keitaro and Naru. The shelves shook and fell blocking the door to Naru's room. It was only Keitaro and Naru that were trapped. "I was trying to cook something…" Naru slowly getting up from a broken chair, removing the ropes and the blindfold. "Is everyone ok?" "I'm the only one left here Naru…everyone else is outside your door." [Aww crap…where is everyone! I need that cure before she sees me!] "What was that Keitaro?" She looked at him. [O no!] Naru got all sleepy-eyed and stared at him. "Kei-ta-ro…" "No! Naru! Stop!" Mine while, outside her door. "NO NARU! STOP! CAN'T YOU HEAR US!" They yelled. "O no! It's only a matter of time before…" Shinobu started worrying . "Come, we have to get in there! Motoko! Quickly! Cut thought!" Kitsune ordered. "It's will be my pleasure…" As she drew out her blade, Tama-Chan flew in and landed right on Morocco's head. "EKKKKK!" Motoko ran while Tama-chan followed her. "NO Tama-chan! Don't!" "Ohhh…Naru…Careful there…." Voices her coming though the door. "Oohhh…Keitaro…" "EEEKKK!" Shinobu fainted. "PUT THAT DOWN NARU!" Keitaro's voice screamed when a loud smash echoed thought the room. "O man, is she seducing him or killing him…" Kitsune said. Back in the room, Keitaro, trying his very best to get out of Naru's way is running out of room. [O man, I'm running out of space to run to…this is bad…wait! The hole!] As Keitaro ran for the hole, a piece of the ceiling fell and blocked the way. "Dammit! Just my luck!" No Naru…please settle down…" Keitaro nearly tripped over something. [Wait…was that the potion?!" Keitaro picked I t up and held it in his hands. [Now to let her drink it…but how? ….That's it!] Keitaro stood still as Naru got close to him. "O Keitaro…I just want to get all over you and…" Keitaro reached for Naru's face and kissed her on the lips. He kissed her as long as his breath can hold out. Keitaro pulled away gasping for air while taking out a test tube from his mouth. [God…not one of my brightest ideas to make her drink it but…I did like that kiss part…] "Naru! You ok?" He looked to see that she was on the floor again.  
  
The next morning…  
  
Keitaro woke up and quietly walked to the kitchen to see everyone except Naru at the table. "Have you guys seen Naru today?" "Um…no, why don't you go look in her room?" Kitsune hinted him. "Yeah, I better…" As Keitaro walked away. "Sempai! You shouldn't! She's…muph!" Su covered her mouth. Keitaro went back to his room and peeped though the hole. "Hey Naru…you ok ther…ACK!" Keitaro yet again, caught her changing into her clothes. "WHY YOU LITTLE…" Naru punched him back down in his own room and made a loud explosion on impact. Everyone looked up at the floor aboved them. "Well at lease she's back to normal…better go treat Keitaro's injuries…" Back in Naru's room. "God what a stupid monkey that boy is…hey! Su's energy drink…there's still some left!  
  
The End  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well…that's it…please review the story plz! 


End file.
